


Fargo-Sam/lester

by JackieSun



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rating: M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSun/pseuds/JackieSun





	Fargo-Sam/lester

“hey，看看这是谁？”  
一脸痞气的大个子带着两个壮得像牛的儿子拦住了一个矮小，瘦弱的男人。矮是略微矮了那么一点点，正常的成年人体型或许称不上瘦弱，但在一米九的大个子陪衬下，实在是称得上可怜。  
“记得我跟你们说过的黑人吗？”大个子扭过头对他的儿子说道。  
“嘿，爸爸，我猜就是眼前这个小不点了”  
“是的爸爸”，弟弟附和道。  
“h-hey，山姆……”  
小个子男人在被喊住的一刹那身子就缩了起来，如今被三个人不怀好意的注视着，他无所适从，大拇指机械地抠着中指的指甲缓解紧张。  
“爸爸，他并不黑啊？”  
“是啊，他并不黑，白得像个弱鸡”  
大个子，也就是山姆，双手插兜，那几个字母在嘴里转了几圈，吐出来“Lester……niggered ”（注：nigger是英文中对黑人的蔑称）  
“别这样，山姆，是，是nygaard”小个子男人挤出一个难看的笑容，低低的声音辩解道，“就跟高中时一样。”他的手臂不自然的摆动，试图缓解自己的尴尬。  
山姆咧着嘴得意的笑，仿佛在儿子面前欺负人是什么了不起的事情。  
“你跟黑人一起念的高中吗，爸爸？哈哈他看上去就像一个愚蠢的矮冬瓜！”  
“逊爆了！”  
莱斯特后悔今天穿这件橘色的羽绒服了。  
“闭嘴！”  
威慑力显然波及了莱斯特，他僵硬的转了转自己的脖子。  
在炫耀一番自己的事业后，山姆突然跨步到莱斯特身边，一把揽住了吓得微微的颤抖的小个子，大手摩挲着他的肩膀。  
男人对男人嘲讽无非就两件事，钱和性。  
“记得我跟你们说过那个被我放进油桶，滚上高速公路的男孩吗？”  
“就是他对吗，爸爸？”  
“当然了！”  
“哈，哈哈当然了（betcha）”莱斯特简直弱爆了。  
“莱斯特，高中时和你在一起，很丰腴的那个女孩叫什么来着？”  
“珠珠”  
“丰腴，爸爸在说她是个波霸。”  
“闭嘴，我知道。”  
莱斯特抿紧了嘴唇，山姆显然被这个熟悉的动作取悦到了。  
“她的手很软，是不是”  
莱斯特咬住了下嘴唇。  
“高中毕业晚会，她给我撸过一炮，又软又舒服。”山姆做了一个恶意的撸管动作。  
莱斯特深吸一口气，头向后仰，露出紧绷的脖子，没有经验地，草率地在狩猎者面前暴露出致命之处。他摇摇头，就像说服自己一般，避开山姆紧盯的目光。  
“我想我该走了……”他做了一个耸肩的动作后，急切地转身，逃离后面这个恶魔。莱斯特强忍着跑起来的冲动，故作镇定。  
“hey！”  
山姆紧追了两步，莱斯特吓得踉跄着后退几步直到背部抵上商店的玻璃。  
“没种的老莱斯特！”对方擅作主张的离开，使得山姆在儿子面前颜面扫地，于是他忍着怒气咒骂。  
“你们知道高中时我都是怎么打这个小家伙的吗，我会用水笔在拳头上写上我的名字，这样大家就都知道是我揍了他。”  
三个人哈哈大笑起来。  
“yeah，但那是高中时候的事了……”都过去了，现在你不能这样对我，这是莱斯特没有敢说出来的话。  
“我看看……”  
山姆举起拳头，一点点靠近莱斯特的脸，莱斯特梗着脖子绝望地闭上眼，眼皮连带着灰色浓密的眼睫毛不安地跳动着。  
山姆脑子里闪过刚才绷紧的脖子，回忆着挂满泪珠的睫毛，眼前的中年小个子与高中时期的少年慢慢重合在一起，不同的是掺杂了一些不一样的快感，隐秘地憋尿般的紧绷感。成年后，山姆见识了不少新鲜的玩法。  
等待的拳头迟迟没有痛击到脸上，莱斯特艰难地咽下一口唾沫，喉结跳动着昭示着不安。  
山姆手撑在莱斯特头顶，压低身子。  
“莱斯特，今晚八点去那里等我。”  
莱斯特惊恐地睁开眼睛，瞳孔微缩。  
“NO”  
“我想你该知道，我知道你家住哪，珠珠是不是也在家？不知道那个柔软的女孩看上你哪里了，是你这张耗子脸还是你的pencil cock？莱斯特，重复一遍，晚八点，记住了吗？”  
直到莱斯特痛苦地点点了头，山姆才满意地离开。  
莱斯特听到，山姆的两个儿子追着问那里是哪里，爸爸你和这个矮南瓜说了什么，我们也要去。  
那里，是山姆在高中的一个秘密基地。  
那里，是莱斯特高中时的地狱。  
莱斯特颓败地走在街上，思考着如何应高中时候的霸凌者，现在的街头恶霸邀约。如果不去，他不敢想象山姆到家里的场面，他承受着结婚18年的妻子语言暴力，也许山姆会强制他看完一场活春宫也说不定。去，一些试图忘掉的画面涌进脑子。  
莱斯特要哭了。  
因为走神险些踩在某商店门口的冰上滑倒后，他想通了，乐观地，也许山姆只是为了耍耍自己呢，骗他去那里干等而已。  
这样想着，莱斯特突然有了希望，如果一整个晚上山姆不来的话他就可以堂堂正正地走了。  
对，得开车去，晚上还可以在车上暖和暖和。  
但愿晚上没有暴风雪。  
莱斯特提前十五分钟到了，他停好车，一步一步远离主路，走向那里。  
莱斯特掏出手电筒，扫了一圈，18年过去了，小屋并没有发生太大的变化，只不过换了一批批的涂鸦，残破的墙壁依旧残破，墙角堆放着一些棒球棍，里面凌乱地堆着几张桌子和几把椅子。  
他找了一把椅子坐下，熄灭了手电筒，忐忑不安地等待着，开始祷告山姆可以在家享受可口的食物而不要来为难自己这个小可怜。  
上帝有时候并不那么耳聪。  
并没有过多久，沉重的脚步声传来，是个大块头。  
莱斯特腾地站起来，心脏砰砰地跳，声音大的吵人，他搓搓手，抿着唇望着门口。  
恶魔终于现身，即使是微弱的光，莱斯特也看见了山姆脸上狰狞的笑，见后面没有跟着其他人，莱斯特心里稍稍松了口气。  
莱斯特尴尬地打了个招呼。  
山姆，轻车熟路地找到灯源开关，头顶亮起了一张忽亮忽暗的吊灯。  
莱斯特的惊讶都写在脸上。  
山姆好心地解释道：“这个地盘现在归我儿子。”  
山姆拉了一把椅子坐下，莱斯特局促地站在他面前。可怜的莱斯特，站着也比190的山姆高不了多少。  
山姆促狭地看着对面的小不点，莱斯特越紧张他越开心。  
男孩总是在某些方面有着特殊的癖好。  
“莱斯特，”山姆先打破了平静，主要是他受够了莱斯特露出标志性讨厌的咧着嘴的苦笑，“记得吗？”  
莱斯特眨眨眼，点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
“山姆，别这样，我，我们已经长大了。”  
“懦夫！莱斯特，带我重温一下咱们快乐的少年时光好吗？”  
莱斯特露出为难的表情。  
“山姆，那都是过去的事了。”  
“少啰嗦！”  
突然升高的音调，吓得莱斯特一哆嗦，他胆战心惊地看着山姆的脸，试图找到这只是一个玩笑的证据。  
莱斯特很快屈服了，他像受害者一样陈述着事实，然而这不是在警察局做笔录，他的对面是罪恶的实施者。  
更像是讴歌山姆的功绩。  
“你，你总是打我，带着一群人追我，追到我没力气再打我。”  
“我的脸一直是肿的”  
继续。  
“把我的便当扔掉，在我的课桌上写满字，把我的课本扔到水里”  
“拿，拿我的衣服擦鞋”  
“拿走我的零用钱”  
“在我上厕所的时候突然冲进来……抢走我的裤子，笑话我……”  
“或者堵我在女厕所不让出去”  
“弄坏我的自行车。”  
……  
把少年旧事扒开，不会舒服，莱斯特沉默了一会儿，最后说：“把我装进油桶在高速公路上滚”  
……  
莱斯特瘪着嘴，眼角通红，求饶地看着始作俑者。  
那太可怕了，汽油桶的味道熏得他晕头转向，头有节奏地与筒壁发出敲击声，耳边呼啸着飞驰而过的汽车，还有山姆兴奋的尖叫。  
小屋里山姆一手托着腮，一手搭在自己的裤裆上轻轻摩擦。  
“让我再提醒提醒你，我的小男孩。”  
“我扒了你的衣服，尿在你身上，你的女朋友给我打手枪……”  
“不！别说了山姆，求你了，别说了。”  
莱斯特捂住了耳朵。

“莱斯特，你知道在咱们小镇上，我常去的地方，有一些像你这样的男孩，每当看到他们我就会想起高中时候的你。你也去过的吧？”山姆拍了拍莱斯特的脸。  
“你过得好吗，你和你老婆该不会还是老旧的姿势吧，你见过现在那些五花八门的玩具的吧，是不是莱斯特？”  
莱斯特摇着头，不想去听这些污言秽语。  
“来，莱斯特，脱掉衣服。”  
“什，什么？”  
“脱掉衣服，小家伙”  
“不”莱斯特拽紧身上臃肿的羽绒服，这太冷了，不可能的。  
“山姆，听着，也许我该走了，珠珠应该在等我吃晚饭了”尽管这样说着，莱斯特的腿却没有移动半分。  
山姆发出啧的一声，逼近莱斯特。  
莱斯特一边嘴里含糊不清地嘀咕着什么，一边后退，突然的一个转身逃跑，却一头撞在了门板上。  
山姆看着因为害怕，紧张，碰撞而晕过去像一滩烂泥一样滑下去的莱斯特，咒骂一句。

莱斯特是被冻醒的，他睁开眼，映入眼帘的是两条赤裸仅穿体育商店特有的打折袜的，细瘦的双腿，架在大块头山姆的肩上。  
没错，那稀疏的体毛与丑陋的袜子，是他自己的没错了，莱斯特挣扎起来，却发现手被腰带绑住了。  
沾满血污，但还算整齐的上身，下半身的衣服全扔在地上，光裸的股间夹着硕大，黑紫的对方的老二。  
莱斯特尖叫起来，哀求着山姆放开他。

山姆见他醒了，诅咒着莱斯特的愚蠢。  
“Fuck！没种的莱斯特，我好不容易放弃了让你给我来一顿口活，否则我就塞进你那鼻梁断掉的脸上的嘴里！”  
莱斯特吓得闭了嘴。  
脸上的疼痛感袭来，上帝啊，为什么会发生这样的事情。  
山姆又开始咒骂低矮的书桌，紧接着他解开雷斯特的双手，将他从破旧的摇摇晃晃的书桌上扯下来。  
长时间的冷冻，再加上一动不动，莱斯特脚沾地一瞬险些跪在地上。山姆眼疾手快捞起了他，拧着胳膊将莱斯特摆成趴伏姿势。  
“扶着，加紧腿！”  
莱斯特哆哆嗦嗦配合着。  
男人的那玩意重新插进来，莱斯特自脚底过电一样，汗毛都竖起来了，山姆的个子太高了，逼得他不得不辛苦地踮起脚。  
“SHIT，总知道不扔掉那些该死的便当了。”  
山姆抓着莱斯特的腰，往上提一提，半蹲着太累人了。  
“Please，Please……你不能这样对我，山姆”  
莱斯特双手抓着桌沿，咧着嘴，皱着眉，本就鼻音略重的声音听上去就像哭了。  
根据以往的经验，越快哭出来酷刑结束得越快。  
山姆一边耸动，两只手顺着衬衫的下摆伸进去，又拉又扯地虐待起莱斯特的胸前。  
“山，山姆，我……”  
“闭嘴”  
很快山姆就对莱斯特干瘪的胸部失去了兴趣，还是女人柔软的胸部更舒服。山姆专心致志下半身的活计，又凶又狠的撞击，莱斯特的囊袋和腿根被磨的通红，大概是破皮了，火辣辣的感觉向上蔓延。  
莱斯特用力咬着嘴唇，不知道折磨要持续多久。  
动作越来越快，山姆的裤链剌的屁股生疼，腰带扣时不时甩在后腰上，莱斯特左手伸到后面阻隔着。  
“饶，饶了我吧”  
山姆顺势将其别在后腰上，使了狠劲向上推，莱斯特哀鸣着趴倒在桌子上，臀部高高翘起。  
山姆大手拍了拍莱斯特因为缺乏锻炼，久坐，而松弛的小屁股。  
“FUCK U！”  
一进一出的节奏配合着忽明忽暗的吊灯，电流的滋滋声，粗重的呼吸，冷风的呼啸。莱斯特闭上眼忍耐，清明逐渐远去。  
他的思绪飘回到家，如果珠珠问起来要怎么解释，就说在冰上摔了一跤好了。  
身上的伤估计妻子也不会发现，就连做爱，她都没有勇气面对自己。  
那是因为：“只有闭上眼睛，你才能像个男人。”  
……  
“嗷……”  
山姆停下来，拍打着莱斯特的脸。  
“操你妈，醒醒，莱斯特你他妈好像是发烧了。不过好热，好舒服。”  
山姆坐下来，指指仍然竖着的老二，示意莱斯特坐上来。  
可怜的莱斯特，在山姆面前就像个小孩，瘦弱的小腿几乎够不着地，他艰难地摆动着腰，用臀沟磨蹭另一个成年男人的老二。  
越磨心越急，山姆也差不多到兴致了，感觉风吹得有点冷。  
“起来，给我撸出来”  
莱斯特抖得跟什么似的，从山姆腿上下来，蹲在两腿中间，tinyhand费力裹住山姆的老二上下撸动。  
山姆后背靠上椅子背，一只手搭在莱斯特那顶着偏暗棕金色的头发的小脑袋上。  
“哈，比起珠珠你可差远了。”  
随着顶点即将到来，山姆扒开莱斯特的手，薅住莱斯特头发迫使他血肉模糊的脸靠近，紧接着略带清凉的白浊喷在了莱斯特的脸上。  
红红白白，竟然很美。  
山姆满足地在莱斯特衬衣上擦擦手，扬长而去。

苦难终于过去。  
待山姆走远后，莱斯特跪在地上吐出了胃液。他用刚刚给别人做过手活的手，扒开大腿，检查。  
通红一片，破皮，但是不很严重,断裂的鼻梁和发烧才是继续处理的事情。  
莱斯特费劲地穿上裤子，裹紧羽绒服，强撑着一口气驱车去到社区医院，他可不想被冻死在这里，然后第二天被发现赤裸下半身，遍布欺凌痕迹。他，莱斯特将成为这个人人互相认识三代小镇的“传奇人物”了。

以上就是我身边这个可怜的人，讲述的。  
当然里面加了我的想象，我其实是一个想象力很丰富的人。

我是相信缘分的，你信吗？  
在这次不怎么顺利的工作中，我来到了这个陌生的小镇，选择了这家医院，然后我们坐在一起。  
“what a day”  
是他说的第一句话。  
接下来一小时，我都在忍受他诸如以下的抱怨。  
“医生，请问什么时候才能到我，我发烧了而且我好痛”  
大概是职业原因，我打量着他的头骨，虽然脸完全被血糊住了，但看得出长得还不错。即使隔着一张椅子，我也能闻到他身上精液的味道。  
我注意到他右手无名指带着戒指。  
老实说，我对乱搞的人没有什么好感。  
直到，他试图喝一厅饮料失败。  
“可以给我喝一口？”  
我自然地搭话了，失血导致我太渴了。  
“见鬼，你都拿去吧，我现在这个样子没有吸管我肯定是喝不了这个鬼东西”  
“谢谢”  
我接过来，我一饮而尽，带着陌生的血腥气，也许我该报答一下这个小可爱。  
我主动询问起他的鼻子，他遮遮掩掩的小动作，局促并在一起的膝盖真的很可怜。  
“所以，是你误会了谁？”  
“什么？”  
“或者是谁误会了你，才会发生……”  
紧接着从他嘴里结结巴巴吐出来的话，震惊到我了。  
“他和你老婆睡了，你却在担心是不是让他尴尬了？”  
“没有睡，只是……”  
“所以你让他当着他儿子的面戏弄你，是为了传承美德吗？”  
“你知道，他们是三个人，个子都很大”  
“为什么不给他点颜色看看？”  
“……也许我应该像个男人”  
我知道如何接近一个陌生人，我站起身坐到他的身边，哦，这个小可怜，当我把手臂放到共同扶手上试图通过接触降低抵触的时候，他缩了回去，上下打量了我，然后将扶手让给了我。  
他的双手放在了并在一起的膝盖上。  
“山姆？”  
“是的”  
“据我所知，如果这次你让一个人弄断了你的鼻子，下一次他就会折断你的脊梁”  
“山姆？不，不可能”  
多么天真的小绵羊，啊，这一次他还能好好地坐在椅子上就医，下一次估计屁股就要开花了，而他还在感慨事情的不好。  
接下来是我的拿手好戏，于是他不受控制地向我诉说了整个过程。  
“先生，你知道我们并不是朋友，也许以后会成为朋友，但是我不得不说，如果是我，我会杀了那家伙”  
“……哈哈，别逗了”  
“没有在开玩笑”  
“如果你这么说，也许你可以替我杀了他”  
“山姆，什么”  
“赫斯”  
我决定接受这个委托，至于费用……我还没有想好。  
看着我认真的眼神，这个小可爱开始惊慌，不断用肢体语言暗示我快说[这是个玩笑]。  
而我保持微笑。  
莱斯特开始否认：“只是为了出出气，开玩笑的好吗？”  
我重复了一遍确认山姆赫斯的全名。  
一边是护士开始没好气的催促“先生，我得提醒你……”，一边是我“就一句话，做还是不做？”  
他左右为难，嘟囔着真要命，然后给我了一个眼神，跟着护士走了。  
我望着他的背影：“莱斯特，也许我们还会再见面的。”


End file.
